In this application we request continuing support for a Center for Vision Research in the Department of Ophthalmology. The funds will provide investigators in our Center shared resources that are vital for the continuation of current research programs and efficient development of new programs. our Center is structured into 6 discrete resource/service Modules: Machine Shop; Electronics/Computers Instrumentation; Research Photography-Imaging; Tissue Culture; Shared Equipment; and Cellular Imaging. In addition to enhancing the research environment and productivity by providing common centralized services, our Center stimulates and facilitates collaborative studies and strives to attract to vision research scientists in other health-related disciplines. our group consists of 10 independent investigators who have NEI grants complemented with several associate investigators and fellows. Research is conducted in several scientific disciplines such as biochemistry, pharmacology, physiology, cell biology, and neurology. Areas of active research include glaucoma, cataracts, corneal diseases, aqueous humor dynamics, physiology of fluid and electrolyte transport in cornea, lens and ciliary epithelium, role of membrane receptors in regulation of intraocular pressure, electroretinogram and visual evoked potentials in eye diseases, visual control of the oculomotor system, and morphology and function of central optic pathways. The support of the CORE Center grant is complemented by a strong commitment of the Department and the Mount Sinai Medical Center to excellence in vision research. Our Department has completed a floor renovation which provided 5,000 sq. feet of new research space, major equipment and laboratories for 2 new independent investigators. NEI funds are requested for 4 of the 6 modules, with the 2 newest modules (Shared Equipment and Cell Imaging) supported by the Department and individual investigators.